


a heart beats and it breaks

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Dramatic, F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Between Christmas and the New Year, they meet again.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	a heart beats and it breaks

In that short period after Christmas but before New Year, Michelle had found time alone, at last. She waited at home, in her living room. Sitting on the couch and tapping her feet against the floor repeatedly, anxious, staring directly at her TV but not quite seeing what was shown on the screen. Her mind was not there.

No one was there, and as Michelle continued on waiting, she felt as if her living room had turned ten times bigger than it actually was, making her feel isolated and alienated in such a big place. She could almost view her anxiety destroying every furniture, every object, every little thing that was real, to make up for an infinite space, to create a room in which she could see the walls, but she could never reach them, not mattering how much she ran towards it. 

Michelle heard a noise, kind of like a thump, coming from the direction of her bedroom, and suddenly her living room was back to its normal size. It was small, furnished and real like any other New York apartment. The tapping of the feet resumed, and Michelle got up from her couch, heading towards the noise that had grounded her back to reality.

_Peter,_ she thought. It was him, and despite the current circumstances, he had showed up at her place like he would if it were calmer times, just like a regular teenage boy trying to steal more time with his girlfriend, sneaking in by a window. 

Michelle hugged him tight, desperately, because he was no regular teenage boy and it weren’t calmer times at all. She heard a big sigh of relief coming from him as he embraced her back, just as desperate. Michelle imagined it was the kind of relieved sigh only people that had been so hurt and lonely could let out. She hadn’t noticed, but she had sighed just the same.

In a sense, not only her, but Peter and everyone, were all constantly inside an infinite room with unreachable walls. There was so much space, and yet it was still like a cell, they were all stuck. They had no freedom because it was stolen from them.

Then Michelle thought that in retrospect, no one was ever really free, especially Peter, he always had too much responsibility thrown his way for that. He probably never really tasted freedom except for the times that he could freely swing in the heights of New York skyscrapers. Now even that was taken away from him. 

Michelle touched the back of his neck, and smiled. “Your hair is longer.” She realized then, you never really know what are going to be your first words to someone. Michelle wondered if last words are also often so spontaneous. She doubted they could be as sweet.

Peter laughed briefly and softly, both still holding onto each other. “Funny. May said the same thing.”

Michelle felt good hearing he had been able to at least see his aunt. She knew they didn’t spend any holidays together, and that broke her heart. Michelle wasn’t big in family reunions and things related, but these two, they just, _constantly,_ break her heart. She thinks about it every time she sees May, and notices she’s been using more make-up to try and hide the horror and worry in and around her eyes.

“Yours is shorter.” Peter said, touching her hair. Her curls only reached her shoulders now.

At first, Michelle had cut her hair without much thought, but since then, she had put a lot of thought in it. Like, how she did it shortly after he left. It fit like a way to track time, she thinks. Month after month, Peter remained a runaway and her hair kept on growing back, because time doesn’t stop, and she had to live her own life. Michelle often wondered how long her hair would be when things get better, when he gets free. She assumed that constant thought was the reason for a recurring nightmare where she was asphyxiated by her own meters-long hair. 

“It’s pretty.” He told her. 

Michelle curled her finger on the hair covering the nape of his neck. “Yours is pretty too.”

Their kiss wasn’t intense like their hug. It was gentle as they told one another that this wasn’t their last time, so there was no need to be desperate, and like anyone else, they could savor at least this, a delicate kiss.

They laid on her bed, and only then, as Peter touched more of her, Michelle realized how his hands were cold. She had never imagined his touch to feel cold to the skin. Her hands were warm, all of her was, but his ears and the tip of his nose were like ice. Peter was cold because he was outside, and Michelle was warm because she was inside, _right?_ That’s the logical explanation.

Michelle laid her head on his chest. “I can hear your heartbeat.”

The whole world was against and wanted to ruin this boy, and yet he was right there and she heard his heartbeat. Things felt so much simpler. He was only human, and one she loved.

“What does it say?” Peter asked. 

Michelle heard it one more time, then kissed his chest and then his neck. “It says people are so cold.”

He gently grabbed her hair, lovingly laying her on her back this time, kissing her like she had done to him.

“So cruel.” She muttered. 

From her neck, Peter’s lips traveled to her mouth, and then Michelle decided she wanted to get rid of the cold, and make him warm just as she is. 

The next morning, Michelle would lay alone in the mess they made of her bed sheets, and then think _red is a warm color, isn’t it?_

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Please, leave me comments, I'd really appreciate, and love to know what you think!!
> 
> Happy holidays, and a happy new year!
> 
> Tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
